oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Kohl
Nicholas Kohl was the fourth and ninth President of POWER, the first Republican to ever win the office, and the current Vice President in the Heydrich administration. Kohl is a senior official within the Republican Party. Starting off as a Senator of North Carolina, he later went on to become the Governor of Louisiana, South Carolina and most recently Alabama. Kohl has been a member of the POWER community since the first day of POWER I making him a veteran. Kohl is well known for being a member of the leadership of the Republican Party and more recently, being the President of POWER after a landslide victory over President Chaka Khan. Kohl is also a member of the GOP's "Weeb Caucus" and has been accused numerous times of being Nazi by members of the Libertarian Party and the NDA. Kohl himself confirms he is a Nazi and has done so numerous times. POWER I Nicholas Kohl joined POWER on the first day of its launch, marking him as one of the oldest players of the game. He started in the state of North Carolina where he became the first senator, where he remained for many nonconsecutive terms. During the GOP leadership crisis, Kohl didn't state support for either Jerry Hamelton, James Dobson or John Hoksfeld though he supported toppling Ted Cruz from the chairman position. He later supported Heydrich when he took over after James Dobson stepped down and Kohl became a senior whip, his first time in a senior leadership position. Kohl was one of the main politicians in the ''Republican Revolution, ''helping Heydrich restructure the party to adapt to its circumstances and also supporting the promotion of numerous minor people in the party to leadership positions. Kohl, like nearly all members of the GOP, lost his seat in the ''Republipurge. ''The forced vacation of his seat provoked him to relocate to Louisiana where he became Governor a week before the Great Rumcode Collapse. POWER II After the launch of POWER II, Nicholas Kohl kept his position as senior whip of the GOP. He moved to South Carolina, the sister state to his original home state of North Carolina. He became governor shortly after a landslide win over the Libertarian candidate. After several terms, John Heydrich pre-selected Kohl to be his Secretary of State during the first POWER II Presidental Election though after a tight election win by Chaka Khan, Heydrich never became President and Kohl remained Governor of South Carolina. During the May 2017 Presidental Primaries, Kohl led the field in terms of delegates after endorsements from GOP Chairman John Heydrich and Vice-Chairman and Arkansas Governor Pizo Cunningham. Kohl won the primaries by a landslide. Polls at the start of the Presidental Election shown Kohl losing 60-40 to President Chaka Khan, though following several wins in ensuing cycles, the GOP's national influence increased steadily making the race more competitive. Kohl eventually won, 54% to Khan's 34%. Kohl was also the first President in POWER to be elected by electoral vote. President of POWER Soon after winning by a 54%-34% landslide against Former President Chaka Khan, President Kohl nominated John Heydrich to be his vice president, Pizo Cunningham to be his secretary of state, Stone Cold Steve Austin to be his secretary of defense, Kaiji Ito to be his secretary of treasury, James Dobson to be his attorney general and John Hoksfelt to be his secretary of homeland security. As of 5th June, 2017, all positions have been filled except Secretary of Homeland Security. Second Term in Office President Kohl was the first President to serve two separate terms after winning the 16th Presidential. He was going to lose by a massive amount until his opponent, President Chan, was deleted for bot usage. This ended up giving him the largest popular vote win in Power History. Awards/achievements *Politician of the Month - May (Community nominated) Category:Republican Party vice chairs Category:Presidents Category:Vice Presidents Category:Politicians